The A to Z's of loving the Sky
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: There's more to loving Sora than could ever be explained -Riku x Sora- but I guess it never hurt to try.


**The A-Z's Of Loving The Sky**

**Auth. Notes: Drabbles from A-Z Celebrating all that is Riku x Sora lurve! Yay!**

**Summary : There's more to loving Sora than could ever be explained (Riku x Sora) but I guess it never hurt to try.**

**XoXoX**

**A - Adorable**

With the glitter of sparks and the glow of a fading heartless, Sora grimly charges his way through the swarm, his blood rushing and his Keyblade relentless.

It looks a usual scene, barely needing the help Riku offers (rather, forcably insists apon giving), yet still...

When the dust settles, he follows Sora away from the battlegrounds, curious at his abrupt leaving. Then he stands back, awed and completely endeared, as the Keyblader picks up a small scruff of a dog, and comforts the beast until it's memories of the heartless fade at the touch of the Lights' hold.

Sora is _Adorable _when he cares.

**B - Bold**

Riku would swear his heart stopped as Sora rose to his full height, Keyblade glinting in the glow of their enemies eyes.

He would swear that no matter how imposable it was, Sora seemed to tower above the giant creature before him.

But all he really knows is that the only thing that made the boy try was the fact that he had so many depending on him, so many begging for him to save them.

He had Riku on his side, but it was always Sora who struck the final blow.

Sora is _Bold _when he's needed.

**C - Curious**

Sora's eyes were the brightest of blues, dancing with the unstoppable spirit that held so many captive, held so many in awe.

Held Riku in place - Even as Sora leaned away and blushed bright red, realising he had just kissed his very-best friend.

He may have been curious, but the feeling he felt and saw echoed in Riku's eyes promised more then just knowledge.

Sora was _Curious _what Riku felt like.

**D - Dangerous**

Riku growls and snarls, destroying and stopping friends and foe alike.

He turns into a beast, a champion, a savage against everyone who isn't Sora.

Until the brunet wakes from his limbo, stumbles to his feet and embraces his protecter, despite what Donald and Goofy and Merlin all warn.

And Riku calms, apolagises with half meant sincerity, even as he knows nothing will hurt his Sora if he has anything to say about it.

Riku is _Dangerous _when Sora is hurt.

**E - Everything**

Sora doesn't object to the hand curled inside his, it's hidden under the table anyway.

He doesn't blush at the looks the others are giving him when they notice how close they're sitting.

He doesn't object to yet another delay on his visit to Radiant Garden in favour of another sweep of some less-loved world.

He doesn't even try to stop himself daydreaming of what could happen in a few minutes time, when the meeting was over and he and Riku could finish their conversation.

Sora couldn't think straight since Riku had said, 'I love you Sora,' and meant every word.

Riku is _Everything _to Sora too.

**F - Fearless**

Sora pulls himself up time after time, fights enemy after enemy until he's to weary to even stand, then he leans against Riku and lets him half-carry him to where the next patrol is waiting for their turn.

Then he collapses with his partner into the dark and shadows of his bedroom, curling into his friend until he stops shaking and can hold the tears back till next time.

And Riku holds him tight and lets him cry out his fear in the silence where only they can hear the whispered confessions that the boy was scared that if he stopped fighting, nothing could stop them killing Riku.

Sora is only _Fearless _until he has time to think.

**G - Grateful**

Riku isn't a morning person, he moans and groans for twenty minutes straight when Sora comes to wake him for the first day patrol, muttering and complaining for another ten minutes as he brushes his teeth and gets himself dressed as slowly as possable.

Sora rolls his eyes, and laughs off his mood, waiting just out of reach until Riku has woken up enough to walk beside him along the still dark streets, watching for heartless and nobodies until the sun has risen just enough to trust someone else with the job.

Riku is _grateful_ Sora doesn't even think to leave him behind.

**H - Hero**

When they were kids, it was Riku who stood up to bullies, and Riku who shouldered the leadership.

Sora was always there, sticking behind his best friend unless Riku needed him, or someone was starting to tease Kairi a little to much.

On Destiny islands, without Keyblades and Heartless and all those danger-filled worlds, Riku was the one in charge.

But Sora was the _Hero_ when he had to be.

**I - Invincable**

Sora was never so shy, never so unsure, as the night Riku snuck into his bed.

It was cold and they both stunk with sweat they couldn't wash off until morning, but the moment Riku slid under Sora's covers everything faded but them.

Sora smiled like beauty-personified, and Riku smirked like he was all the calm he wasn't.

They felt _Invincable_ when they were holding each other.

**J - Jealous**

Riku was always to jealous not to retaliate whenever Sora spent time with Kairi without him, and with his retaliation there was always more spoiling for the girl and more guilty-unsure attention from the one he really wanted.

At the time, it seemed like all they could do to keep the world spinning, now though...

Riku is _jealous_ but Sora always lets him know he meant most.

**K - Kind**

Riku crossed his arms when someone was watching, glared if they were anyone but Sora.

And when they were alone, Riku would show his other sides. He'd crouch down to Sora's seat and coddle the newest victim of the last storm alongside his brunet friend.

Riku kept his _Kind_ between them alone.

**L - Lonely**

Sora was unsure and frightened, though he pretended to be brave.

Fought heartless all night, and played hero all morning.

Day after day he kept himself to busy to even think.

But the moment Riku was well enough to sneak into his room, he wasn't the only one to admit it.

They were _Lonely_ when they were apart.

**M - Magnificent**

When Riku kissed him, Sora felt like he was flying.

His thoughts got jumbled, his heart throbbed and his worries all disapeared.

When Sora kissed back, Riku thought he was dreaming.

His brain got confused, his chest hiccuped and his body was on fire.

Life was _Magnificent_ when they were together.

**N - Needy**

Sora didn't get sick often, so when he did he felt like he was dying, like it was all to much to stumble out of bed.

He stuck to the couch, begging favours and company from the only one who would grit his teeth and stand it.

Riku let himself be cuddled against, never voicing his concerns that the bug was contagous or that Sora would have to care for him if he got it.

Sora was _Needy_ when he was sick.

**O - Open**

Sora smiled like life was wonderful, like the stink of Heartless blood and Nobody insides would ever wash from his hands. Like every moment since Riku returned was perfect and treasured.

When Sora cried he threw all his anger and desperation into it, his soul screaming out for help to the only one he'd ever trusted to give it to him.

Sora had always been as _Open_ as a book.

**P - Pathetic**

Riku knew that all the promises and tears in the world could never make up for his betrayal.

He knew it even as he whispered and swore and fought to the ends of the earth to save the boy that had always meant everything to him.

Even as he curled into the side of the one he loved but didn't deserve, even as Sora tried to kiss it all better and promised he loved him to much for it to matter now.

Riku was never as _Pathetic_ as when he had something important to lose.

**Q - Queasy**

Riku remembered when the thought of death and destruction had made Sora so sad and depressed no one but his best friends could pull him out of it. Remembered how down Sora looked after every victory against any enemy - like the world could tell him it was all okay and he still wouldn't beleive it.

And not even Riku would think to stop Sora being _Queasy_ over killing.

**R - Real**

The memories were getting dim, but Riku could still remember the days when all that would keep him going was the shadow and dark of his anti-Sora.

Now he had the actual thing, living and breathing and loving beside him, it was hard to imagine how he had ever settled for anything less.

Nothing was _Real_ like Sora was.

**S - Safe  
**

For two years Riku's life had been chasing and running, fighting and defending. He couldn't dare to be anything but cautious and sceptical.

Now though, with Sora in his arms, holding his hand or pressed against his lips, Riku didn't have the time to be afraid for him, to be guilty for hurting him.

Sora made him feel _Safe_, like nothing else could.

**T - Tired**

Mickey blinked in surprise, clearly not expecting that answer, "No?"

Sora hurriedly averted his eyes, "I'm sorry, you'll have to get someone else to take over this weekend, I have things to take care of."

Mickey pushed aside his disapointment and surprise, quickly granting the boy his first real request since picking up his Keyblade.

Sora bowed his head and left, returning to his bedroom where Riku was still sleeping, restless without his warmth.

Sora was _Tired_ of always being selfless.

**U - Undone**

There was whispering and the muffled sounds of approval, to loud not to be nearby, but just well enough concealed for noone one to be sure of the source.

Sora yelped in surprise before once more melting against the feel of Riku's lips against the hollow of his throat, his mind was spinning to fast to remember the objections he had voiced about their rather open choice of ravagment.

Riku could always make Sora come _Undone_.

**V - Velvet**

The world was quiet and dark, the silence beautiful in it's rarity. Sora was in that drowsy limbo between awake and asleep, just there enough to listen to the lulling sound of Riku's heartbeat underneath him, and the soothing feel of Riku's hair between his lightly smoothing fingertips.

Riku was like _Velvet_ in every sence of the word.

**W - Wary**

For the first few days, nothing could convince Sora of his friends sincerity, noone could tell him how obvious Riku's adoration really was.

Sora was unsure, unsure that Riku was Riku or that Somebody-Else just playing some other form of game that could hurt them both again in the end.

No matter how honest Sora was when he said he forgave Riku, he never said he could forget.

Sora was only _Wary_ to protect them both.

**X - Xxx**

For every strip of clothing removed, for every hesitation and moment of panic discardered, they became more and more ensnared by their actions, more and more enthralled by the act they had finally drawn to attempting.

With a slow and steady approach, and a moan and beg responce, they proceeded with all the care and love they couldn't help but express.

They were '_Xxx'_ addicts within a week.

**Y - Young**

Their birth certificates declared their ages, and the moment's they shared when life was peaceful and they were surrounded by friends seemed to proove it, but whenever there was need the two boys grew up so quick and so seamlessly, that sometimes it was easy to forget they were really just starting in life.

They would always be _Young_ whenever they got the chance.

**Z - Zany**

It was ridiculous, insane even to think it...

Soul-mates, it seemed to fit them, even sounded right to his ears, but Sora couldn't bring himself to admit that he, with the good luck he should have used up at least three times over, had always had his true-love at his side.

Sora knew really, he was _Zany_ to deny what was so clear in his heart.

**XoXoX**

**Authors Notes : **That was fun :) Please try to excuse my blatent cheating when I got to X O.o I just couldn't think of anything else to put there!

Loves ya,

Jaffa

xoxox


End file.
